Letting Him Go
by SassyPancham
Summary: When Twig matures into a deerfox stag, Johanna urges a reluctant 15-year-old Hilda to release him back in the wild. Chapter 2 available now!
1. The Talk

**Letting Him Go**

 **Ch. 1: The Talk**

* * *

 **I don't own Hilda.**

* * *

"Hilda, come out here NOW!" Johanna shouted from the living room.

Hilda, 15 years of age, placed the book she was reading on her nightstand and hurried out of her bedroom.

"What is it, mum?"

Johanna, visibly upset, pointed at the floor. Hilda saw the remains of a flower pot, shattered to pieces with soil and flower pedals scattered across the carpet.

"H-how did this happen?" Hilda asked.

"How do you think?" Johanna snapped, waving her hand at Twig, who sat nearby with his head bowed, looking very despondent about what he had done.

Twig was no longer a small, adorable deerfox pup. He has finally matured into a slim, handsome stag, almost taller than teenage Hilda herself. His antlers have also grown larger and somewhat sharper, which had resulted in some torn window curtains and scrapes on the wall just the other day.

"Oh no, Twig…" Hilda muttered.

Twig responded with a guilty whimper.

"I'm so sorry, mum."

"Look Hilda, I'm gonna clean this up, but me and you need to have a talk afterward, alright?"

"Oh…okay." Hilda felt a knot grow in her throat.

"Bring Twig into your room." Johanna instructed as she went to fetch the broom and dust pan.

Hilda led Twig into her bedroom. The deerfox had trouble entering the doorway, needing to twist his neck and body to fit his antlers through. He climbed onto Hilda's bed and laid down.

"Twig, you've gotta be more careful, boy." Hilda said, gently stroking his snout.

Apologetic, Twig whimpered once again.

"I know you didn't mean to." Hilda pressed her head lovingly against his white mane, "So much has changed. I can't believe how fast you've grown. You've gotten so big, you can hardly fit through the door. Seems only yesterday you were just a pup, leaping into my arms the second I returned from school."

Twig licked Hilda's cheek affectionately.

 _"What am I gonna do with you, boy."_ She thought, _"So many accidents. Everyday it's getting worse and mum's getting frustrated_."

"Hilda, are you ready?" Johanna asked from outside the room, freeing Hilda from her thoughts.

"Yes, mum." Hilda replied, "Just stay here, boy. I'll be back soon."

Hilda took a deep breath and left her bedroom to join her mother, who was patiently waiting on the couch for her. The mess Twig had accidentally made was cleaned up, but Johanna still looked dismayed.

"Sit, Hilda." Johanna said flatly.

Without a word, Hilda sat down on the couch next to her.

"What's going on?" Hilda asked.

With a deep sigh, Johanna's anger subsided. She now looked very sad.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Hilda asked again.

"Hilda…" Johanna started, "You've taken care of Twig for over five years. You've been such an angel to him and I know you two are close."

Hilda watched her mother intently. She had a sick feeling where this conversation was gonna go.

"Fact of the matter is: Twig is an adult now, and animals his age and size don't belong indoors, let alone in the city."

"W-what are you saying?" Hilda muttered.

"What I'm saying is…and it pains me to tell you this…it's time to return Twig to the wilderness."

Hilda's eyes widened and her heart dropped into her stomach. Speechless, she stood up from the couch and turned away from her mother, slowly approaching the window and gazing out a Trolberg while gently twisting and stroking her long blue hair ambivalently.

"Hilda, I know it hurts…" Johanna cooed, "But it's for the best. Twig belongs out there with his own kind."

Hilda remained quiet.

"You knew this day was coming." Johanna sternly added, "It was inevitable."

Silence.

"Hilda, say something." Johanna said.

Still silence.

"Hilda, I'm talking to you."

She stood up and marched toward her daughter, just as she was about to place her hand on Hilda's shoulder, the teenager turned to Johanna. Her eyes were glistening and warm tears were rushing down her cheeks. Johanna gasped at the sight of her daughter's anguish.

"I…I need...I need some space." Hilda sobbed before racing out the front door, slamming it closed.

Johanna opened her mouth, about to call after Hilda, but stopped herself. She agreed that her daughter needs some time to herself. This was big news for her, too much for her to handle all of a sudden. With a sigh, Johanna entered the kitchen and started heating up the tea kettle.

"She's a strong, smart girl." Johanna calmly said to herself, "She'll come to terms with it soon enough."

Back in Hilda's room, Twig peered out the window and saw his owner and best friend sprinting away from the apartment through Trolberg's streets, obviously in distress. Twig barked inconsolably for her to come back, but it was no use. Hilda disappeared around the block.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 available now!**


	2. A Friend's Words

**Letting Him Go**

 **Ch. 2: A Friend's Words**

* * *

 **I don't own Hilda.**

* * *

Hilda sprinted as fast as she could, fighting back the urge to sob bitter tears. Yet, the flood gates are wide open. Her tear trails instantly became cool from the breeze that grazed her face as she ran. She kept rubbing away the cold streams with her clothed arm, stressfully maintaining focus on what was in front of her. Soon enough, Hilda arrived at Trolberg's pier. She climbed down onto the beach and rounded the nearest coastline cliff, arriving at a large sewer tunnel, the one she, Frida and David explored five years ago when they were 10. Hilda sat down against the tunnel's wall, catching her breath and sniffling. This was her favorite place to go when she wanted to be alone, and lucky for her nobody in Trolberg was exactly fond of hanging out in a filthy, creepy sewer tunnel, except for one instance when the Marras decided to hold their monthly ritual underground.

"Hilda, is that you?"

The girl gasped slightly and looked toward the nearby sea.

"W-who's there?" Hilda asked.

Two black wings grasped the edge of the tunnel. Climbing up onto the asphalt was the Great Raven (in his small form, of course).

"You!" Hilda exclaimed with some relief.

"Yeah, it's me," the Raven replied with a chuckle, "Long time, no see!"

"It's certainly been a while." Hilda said with a weak smile, wiping away another cold trail of tears from her cheek.

"You look distressed about something," the Raven said, "I was flying above the city and saw you running like a cat after a sparrow."

Hilda frowned, "It hasn't exactly been the best day."

The girl explained everything that transpired back home to the Raven, who sat casually across from her. The bird listened intently, gradually displaying a sad, sympathetic look toward Hilda.

"What really hurts is that Mum's right," Hilda said, "It just keeps getting worse everyday with Twig in the apartment and we can't live like this, but I just can't bare the fact of never seeing him again. We've been together more years than I've been alive."

"I see…" the Raven said, "Perhaps you could work something out with Trolberg's zoo, and you could visit him every other week."

"I can't do that to Twig," Hilda replied, "I'm against captivity. Holding him in a limited environment would just crush his soul and break my heart. I'd much rather see him free...and with his own kind, as mum states it."

"Hmmm, you have a point," the Raven recoiled from Hilda's passionate response, "I'm not too fond of cages myself."

"I thought I saw you fly over here!"

Both Hilda and the Raven jumped from the sudden voice that boomed into the tunnel. A dark-skinned boy with puffy brown hair entered. It's Trevor! The years have done him good. "Handsome" is an understatement. He's taller, slimmer, and even packed a bit of muscle from playing sports for Trolberg Junior High. Despite being somewhat of a jock nowadays, he maintained a close friendship with Hilda. After all, it was because of her that he became a better person, and he couldn't be anymore grateful for that.

"Trevor!" Hilda exclaimed, jumping to her feet and attacking the boy with a hug. The Raven couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Whoa, hey Hilda!" Trevor greeted, hugging her back, "I didn't expect to find you here. I just saw the Raven from the docks and followed him here."

"We were just having a chat." Hilda explained, pulling away from the hug.

"Hilda, are you dating this boy now?" the Raven asked in disbelief.

Hilda and Trevor blushed furiously.

"We're just very good friends." Trevor quickly stated.

"He's changed for the better, believe me." Hilda snapped in unison. The boy and girl grinned eccentrically at the bird, hoping he would drop the subject soon.

Totally mystified, the bird stared at the teenagers, not sure what to think, then shrugged.

Hilda immediately frowned, her dilemma with Twig making a full return in her mind. Trevor noticed Hilda's strife instantly.

"Hey Hilda, what's the matter?"

"Trevor, mum says I need to set Twig free."

"You're joking."

Hilda solemnly shook her head. Trevor sighed wistfully in response.

"Now that he's an adult, he's just too big to live in the apartment. Something gets damaged every day, and mum's had it. As much as it hurts, I have to let him go. It's best for everyone. I'm just not looking forward to it."

"I know how you feel," Trevor said, "I had a dog named Spots. We were so close, like bread and butter. He slept at the edge of my bed, woke me up with excited kisses every morning, we went on walks every day, we'd play fetch all weekend. It was a routine I never got tired of, but eventually he got sick and we had to put him down at the vet. I was devastated. My mum told me that someone or something close to you is never truly gone when you let them go. They'll always be here."

Trevor gently poked a finger on Hilda's chest, right above her heart.

"You've made countless memories with Twig. Even though your time with him is coming to an end, there's nothing that's ever gonna sever your connection with him. He'll be in your heart forever, like how Spots is in mine."

Hilda couldn't speak a word. It was the most eloquent Trevor's ever been. It was also the sweetest. Even the Raven was abashed. Did the reckless bully who pelted him with a cold, hard rock five years ago really just say something like that?

Her spirits lifted, Hilda smiled and gazed at the boy endearingly.

"Thank you, Trevor." Hilda said, "I really needed that."

"Happy to help, Hilda." Trevor beamed.

Hilda reached up and planted a quick kiss on the boy's cheek. Trevor froze, his face went beat red and a chill ran up his spine.

"I'm going home to talk with mum." Hilda said, "Don't kill eachother, alright?"

"I-All-All..righ…" Trevor stuttered, blinking rapidly.

Hilda giggled and ran off toward home, "See you later!"

After she had gone, Trevor heard a nearby chuckle.

"Just 'very good friends', eh?" the Raven sneered at Trevor, wings crossed, tapping his taloned foot on the concrete.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
